


Five Times Magic Didn’t Solve Willow’s Problems (But Actually Caused More!)

by xlivvielockex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Genfic Minis Willow Round. Prompt: Andrew, candles, a spell book. Takes place over all seasons of BTVS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Magic Didn’t Solve Willow’s Problems (But Actually Caused More!)

Willow stood in front of her mirror, bent over slightly, examining her reflection. Specifically, her face where hours earlier there had been a pimple - a blemish that to the human eye was no bigger than a pinprick but to Willow seemed liked Mt. Everest erupting from her skin. She had to do something about it and since the traditional creams hadn’t worked, she tried her new magical skills. 

Now her skin was a deep shade of burgundy, the traces of the offending inflamed pore gone.

That was the last time she watched Saved By The Bell* during spell casting.

\----

Willow sat on the bed in her dorm room, spell book open. She still couldn’t believe that Buffy had talked her into making fake IDs so that they could get into a club a few towns over. It was just a simple spell and while she had her reservations, she was excited to try it. 

She pressed her hands against her and Buffy’s licenses, chanting softly, changing the licenses reflecting the new names, birthdates, and addresses that Buffy had suggested.

It wasn’t until they got to the club that she looked at their new names. Kristi Yamaguchi and Oksana Baiul. 

\----

“And then you add a little forest moss and…” Willow dropped the ball of stinking herbs into the candle’s flame, giggling as they ignited. “Xander! Did you fall asleep?”

Xander jolted awake. “Me? Sleeping? I heard you. Moss with the mossing and…” He faltered.

She huffed. “I thought you wanted to learn how to make explosives with things around The Magic Box.”

“Was just thinking if Buffy could throw something to make the vamps go up in flames is all.”

Anya spoke up from behind the counter. “Not to mention I can charge double for them on Fourth of July!”

\----

Willow kicked another one of Dawn’s shoes out of the way as she made her way into the teenager’s room. The place looked like a hurricane had landed, leaving devastation in its wake. 

Closing her eyes, muttering a few words, she put everything back in its place. She smiled at the tidy order of everything now. Dawn would have to be happy. She wouldn’t have to worry about being told to clean up her room. She had enough to deal with. 

It wasn’t until later that night that she heard Dawn fuming. “Who cleaned my room? I can’t find ANYTHING! 

\-----

Willow was putting crystals away when Andrew peeked into her room. He was still a relatively new guest and still very cautious around her with good reason. He cleared his throat.

“Those are some heavy duty crystals.”

“I know. I needed heavy duty magic.”

“For what exactly?”

“I was trying to change a guy into a girl. I was under a spell. Xander and Spike stopped the guy before I had a chance to see if it would work.”

Andrew mused to himself as he left that maybe, if Willow were to turn him into a blonde girl…oh the possibilities. 

\----

*Refers to the episode [Cream For A Day](http://sbtb.blogspot.com/2003/05/clear-skin-beat-valley-its-homecoming.html)


End file.
